


Burning Bright

by Jessamyn_Maria (orphan_account)



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jessamyn_Maria
Summary: Is there anyone beyond redemption?





	Burning Bright

Twin girls were playing in the living room with their grandfather when they heard someone knocking on the front door. “A visitor!” One girl said jumping up. The other girl got up too, laughing as she chased her sister to the front door. Their grandfather shook his head and followed the two girls.

 

“I know you’re excited, calm down a little. Grandpa isn’t as young as he once was,” the old man called. The first girl smiled back at him cheekily as her sister opened the door wide. A police officer stood on the door step, his arm raised to knock again.

 

“Is Midorikawa Hideo here?” He asked, looking a bit surprised to see two children had answered the door.

 

“Grandpa?” The second girl, glanced behind her as the older man walked up to the door. The twins darted behind him.

 

“I’m Midorikawa Hideo. These are my grandchildren. Forgive them, they're excited today. It’s their birthday.”

 

“I’m sorry,” the police officer said, looking at Hideo before glancing down at the twin girls who were hiding behind the older man. “I have grave news.”

 

Hideo tensed before nodding. “Let me just get the girls inside.” He turned around and ushered the two girls in.

 

“Grandpa… What is going on?” The twin who had first ran to the door asked, looking scared.

 

“Kairi, Kaiya, go wait in the living room. I’ll be back shortly,” the old man told the two girls before stepping outside. He closed the door behind him.”

 

“Sh,” Kaiya murmured to her sister, putting her ear to the door. Kairi blinked, but quickly followed suit.

 

“I’m afraid that there has been an accident. A car slid on ice and lost control. It hit Midorikawa Kylie, Arisa, Toshihiro, and Kaito.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“Midorikawa Kylie and Toshihiro are both.. They passed away on impact. Midorikawa Arisa and Kaito have been transported to the local A&E.”

 

Kaiya’s eyes met Kairi’s. Kairi seemed near tears. Kaiya grabbed her hand mutely and towed Kairi into the living room.

 

“Kaiya.. I'm scared,” Kairi mumbled, wiping at her eyes as Kaiya turned on the kotatsu.

 

“So am I,” Kaiya mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face. She made Kairi sit down at the table and sat beside her, pulling the blanket over them.

 

Kairi leaned into her sister and started crying. Kaiya didn’t know what to say, so she just hugged Kairi to her like their mother always did to comfort them. A car accident.. Would she even see their mother again? What about their father? What about Kaito? Or auntie Ari? What did passed away mean?

 

After what seemed like ages, their grandpa came back. He knelt next to them and patted their heads. “Kairi.. Kaiya.. I need to tell you something.. But you need to be brave,” Hideo said gently. “Do you remember when I told you that Grandma had gone to a place up in the sky where she could always watch over you and protect you?”

 

Kaiya didn't respond, but after a moment of silence, Kairi nodded.

 

“Your parents.. Kylie and Toshi.. They have gone to keep Grandma company.” Hideo’s voice cracked slightly. “They're going to watch over you and your brother.”

 

Kairi started crying again.

 

“Can’t they come back?” Kaiya’s voice sounded muted.

 

“I’m sorry, dear, but they can’t. You’ll see them again though.” Hideo wrapped his arms around his grandchildren.

 

“Why…? Why did they have to go?” Kairi cried, her face turning red.

 

“It was an accident. A driver lost control of her car and.. Well, we’re lucky to have Kaito and Arisa with us still.” Hideo sighed, kissing the top of their heads.

 

“Where is big brother and auntie?” Kaiya frowned.

 

“They’re in the hospital. I’m about to go there now.” Hideo hesitated. The twins were only nine years old. He couldn’t leave them on their own, but he didn’t want to bring them to the hospital either.

 

“What about us?” Kaiya demanded, holding her sister tightly.

 

“I’m going to ask one of my students to come look after you.” Hideo kissed his grandchildren and stood.

 

Kaiya watched him leave before hugging her sister again. “It’s… Okay,” she said, knowing full well it wasn’t okay.

 

A few minutes later, Hideo came back, pulling on his coat. “A man named Takahiro is coming over with his son. He should be about your age… Maybe you can play with him.”

 

“We want to come with,” Kairi stated, frowning at her grandpa.

 

“A hospital isn’t any place for children. I’ll call you as soon as I see Kaito and Ari.. Behave,” Hideo said, hugging them.

 

Kairi opened her mouth to argue, but Kaiya grabbed her hand and spoke first. “Be safe, grandpa,” she said, tugging Kairi to the room they shared with Kaito.

 

Kairi threw herself onto the floor and started sobbing for their mum. Kaiya sat down beside her and stroked her sister’s hair, feeling numb. All she knew was she had to be strong and comfort her sister. That was how it always was with them. Kairi would cry and Kaiya would comfort her. When Kaiya cried, Kairi was there for her too. Their mum and dad would coddle them when they both cried.. But now they weren't here. So, Kaiya had to comfort Kairi.

 

This time, Kaiya had no idea what to say. She didn’t know what words would comfort her twin. She kept stroking Kairi’s hair until her sister had cried herself out. It was a blessing when Kairi fell asleep. Kaiya took her blanket off her futon and covered Kairi with it before leaving their room.

 

Their babysitter wasn’t there yet, so Kaiya slipped out the back door and ran. Grandpa Hideo lived next to a forest. While exploring, Kaiya and Kairi had found a nice clearing a long time ago. They were told to stay out of the forest of course, but the twins had never listened. Kaito would usually come after and bring them home before the adults had noticed they were gone.

 

Kaiya ran into the forest now, her feet finding the familiar path easily. Snow soaked her socks, but she didn’t care. She didn't care when she tripped and scraped her palms or when she fell into a dead bush and branches tangled in her hair. She had never come in here alone, but she didn’t care anymore. Nothing mattered to her. Her parents were never coming home again. What could possibly matter now?

 

She finally burst into the clearing, panting hard. She didn’t even notice that she had started crying. Kaiya sat on a fallen tree and sobbed. She couldn’t remember if there was a time that she had cried alone. Her family had always been filled with love and comfort. There was always someone there to brush away her tears or to make the hurt go away. This time there wasn't.

 

She didn’t know how long she sat there crying before she felt a small hand on her back. She jumped a mile and turned around. Her eyes met a pair of honey colored eyes. “Who are you?” She asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

 

The little boy looked startled. “Um, my parents call me monster,” he finally answered, sitting beside her.

 

Kaiya blinked in confusion. “Monster?”

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked, pulling moss off the tree.

 

Kaiya hesitated, still wondering why a person would name their child Monster. “My parents are gone… They went to someplace up there,” she pointed up at the sky, “They're never coming home..” Kaiya blinked back tears.

 

The boy stared at her for a moment before patting her head awkwardly. “You can cry. It's okay. I was sad when I lost my mom too.”

 

The boy couldn't be older than six, but Kaiya found herself burying her face in his chest and sobbing. She was desperate to be comforted. She felt his arms wrap loosely around her shoulders. She cried for so long it grew dark out. Finally, Kaiya’s sobs grew silent and her tears dried. Kaiya slowly let go of the boy she was clinging to and straightened, wiping her eyes.

 

“Are you feeling better?” The boy asked, tilting his head.

 

Kaiya nodded slightly. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s okay. My mom used to hug me too when I cried.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“My dad.. He started a fire in our house. He said it was an accident. Mom got me out, but she went back inside for my older brother. Neither of them made it out.” The boy shrugged. “That was years ago.”

 

Kaiya stared at the boy and frowned. “I’m sorry..”

 

“Dad remarried to a girl named Hannah. She’s American and she wants Dad to move to America with her.”

 

Kaiya bit her lip. “Will you go with them?”

 

“No. Hannah hates me just as much as Dad does.”

 

“Do they really hate you?” Kaiya asked gently, feeling sick at the thought of anyone hating this boy.

 

“Dad was the one who started calling me Monster right after Mom died. Hannah locks me in my room.” The boy shrugged, sounding lifeless.

 

Kaiya paused for a moment, taking the boy’s hand in hers and squeezing it gently. “Well, I’m not going to call you Monster… Do you remember what your mom used to call you?”

 

The boy shook his head.

 

“Well.. Then, I’ll just call you…. Akira with the kanji for bright. Do you like that name?” Kaiya suggested, giving him a small smile.

 

The boy stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head. “Akira.. Why that name?”

 

“Because I’ve never seen someone who shines as bright as you,” Kaiya smiled faintly, petting the younger boy’s head like she would do to Kairi.

 

Akira opened his mouth to respond when they both heard shouting.

 

Kaiya blinked before looking toward the path she had come on. “I think that's grandfather… I didn't realize it was so late.” She looked up at the grey sky. “I have to go. Meet me here tomorrow okay?”

 

“I can’t. I’m leaving tomorrow.” Akira looked distressed.

 

Kaiya froze, staring at him. “Where are you going?”

 

“I don’t know. I just heard that I was being sold.”

 

“Sold?” Kaiya stared at him horror struck.

 

“Yeah.. I’ll come back here someday though.” Akira paused and took off the baseball cap he had been wearing. He placed it on Kaiya's head. “So you don’t forget.”

 

Kaiya swallowed hard. “ I won't forget.”

 

They jumped when they heard another shout.

 

“I’ll see you again, Akira,” Kaiya said determinedly, giving the boy a quick hug before darting out of the clearing.

 

Akira watched her go, realizing too late that he hadn't asked her name. He turned around, wondering what it would be like to have someone searching for him. To care when he was gone. He started walking home.

 


End file.
